


Snoggletog

by kirkwords



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Race To The Edge (TV Show)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: The Riders travel to Berk for Snoggletog
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Snoggletog

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy whatever mess this is I guess skdjfhsdjkfh

The early morning chill slid down Hiccup's back, causing him to shiver. Snow drifted downward from the cloudy winter sky, sticking to the many layers of fur he was wearing to stay warm in the high altitudes. The gang were flying back to Berk for Snoggletog, the annual winter holiday which their tribe had celebrated for centuries. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had woken everyone up at the crack of dawn to fly back, eager to enjoy the festivities. No one was in the festive spirit for most of the journey; even the twins had started regretting their decision. 

Hiccup looked around at his friends, all dreary and tired; still half asleep from staying up most of the night to prep the base incase of a harsh snowstorm or rainfall while they were gone. The only person that didn’t seem to be bothered was Astrid. She was flying around happily, doing somersaults and cheering loudly into the strong bitter wind. It was times like these where Hiccup was simultaneously certain and confused as to why he loved that girl. 

The rest of the Riders travelled gently behind him. The Thorston twins were battling for warmth, tugging a large woolen blanket between them, throwing insults and fists at one another; not an unusual sight. Fishlegs could hardly be seen under a large coat he had been gifted from his father, large enough that it draped over the side of his dragon. Snotlout, to absolutely no one's surprise was wearing no extra layers to stay warm, but rather was using Hookfang as a portable campfire. The Monstrous Nightmare lit up the cloudy sky, a beacon of cold and misery.

Toothless and all of the other dragons began to speed up once Berk was in view over the horizon. Hiccup figured it was because they wanted to go to land so they could go back to sleep, instead of finally being fully awake. 

They landed and began to walk around the island, greeting everyone and looking around the island's decorations. Coloured lanterns hung from roof ledges and windowsills, coated in thin layers of snow and ice. Snowmen and snow dragons littered the pathways, draped with scarves and accessories young vikings have borrowed from their parents. The large wooden tree structure in the centre of the village was decorated with lanterns and shields. The shields were painted with bright colours and decorative patterns depicting people's memories of the past year, a new tradition started by a few creative young ones they were told.

"This is reminding me of the first Snoggletog we had with the dragons," Astrid said, who was happily walking with Stormfly. She looked back at the others who all nodded.

"I'm noticing quite the lack of exploding houses and Gronkle hatchlings though." Hiccup teased, looking around and laughing at the story he'd heard of the destruction of Berk caused by Meatlug's eggs. The other Riders began laughing as well, especially when Astrid punched her boyfriend in the gut for bringing it up. 

The dragons left for their breeding island that afternoon, leaving Hiccup with some free time. He was cramped for time to get a Snoggletog gift ready for the holiday, only a few days away. He was making a new axe for Astrid since hers had broken recently and she was heartbroken. Ruff had volunteered the day before to keep her busy while he got to work, although that peace didn't last long.

"Hiccup? Babe? You there?" Astrid called, causing Hiccup to throw what he was working on under a blanket. 

"Uh yeah. I'm here! I thought you were with Ruff," Hiccup stammered, regaining his shock. 

"Well I was, but I lost her. Whatcha working on?" she asked. Hiccup decided to tell her half of the truth.

"I'm making a special someone a last minute gift, but I can't do that if she's watching," he explained with a smile. Astrid grinned and gave him a kiss.

"I'll let you keep working then. I'm sure she'll love it," she said, walking out the workshop.

"I hope so," Hiccup muttered to himself, getting back to work on the axe.

The dragons returned in time for Snoggletog morning. The day was full of activities and games. Dragon races, wrestling, amd sledding being few of the many events held on the day.

As evening came around, the Riders were all hanging out at the Academy since they had gotten sick of the village Snoggletog party being held in the Great Hall. Loud, drunken vikings was not a fun time of you accidentally pissed one off. The only person that wasn't with them was Hiccup, because as the son of the Chief, he was forced to be there the entire time. 

What they didn't know was he had snuck out once it had started to finish Astrid's gift. It wasn't done yet, and he hadn't given her anything. Toothless flew him to the Academy as soon he had boxed it. He walked to Astrid, who was sitting next to Ruff deep in conversation and sat the gift at her feet.

"I - uh, just finished it, so it uh might not the best, but since you were the one person I haven't given a gift to today, I thought it would be a bit low to not give it to you at all," Hiccup told her quietly as she began opening it. She took one look at the axe and shut the box again in disbelief, looking at Hiccup with amazement shining her eyes. 

"You didn't..." Astrid began before tackling Hiccup with a hug. She pulled away and jumped up, grabbing the axe and swinging it around, throwing it at targets. Somehow she was happier than she was on the flight to Berk.

Hiccup grinned with relief, quietly thanking the gods she liked it. He stood up and walked over to her, and they shared a kiss. Tuff grabbed a missing toe and held it over their heads. Unfortunately for Hiccup, Astrid noticed as she pulled away, punching him in the gut.

It was still a great Snoggletog, so good that they missed it as soon as they got home to Dragons Edge. Flying over the Edge the morning after they got back, Hiccup noticed a shield hanging over Astrid’s hut door, held in place by a Nadder spine. Taking a closer look he saw an axe, much like the one he made, painted on the wood with a ribbon on the handle, and surrounded by tiny hearts.


End file.
